Will You Behave?
by Onyx Nailo
Summary: Sam and Kurt in the WMHS boys locker room.


**THIS IS A WIP COLLABORATION WITH Q!**

**PEACE HUGS LOVE AND KUM-ON.**

The tiles on the locker room showers were cold as Kurt was shoved against them. Sam was sucking desperately at the water from the showers as it ran in rivulets down Kurt's body. Dragging his hands down his lover's back, Kurt gripped Sam's firm ass. Moaning deeply Sam raised brought himself up to Kurt's level, looking at the smirking boy Sam grabbed Kurt's hands and murmured,

"No touching. This is supposed to be torturous." Pecking Kurt's lips Sam lowered back down to Kurt's cock. Licking his lips hungrily Sam took the boy in hand and began to stroke him slowly.

Kurt whimpered under Sam's light, teasing caress. With his boyfriend's cock becoming harder at even the slightest touch, Sam thumbed the head of Kurt's penis. Kurt's hips bucked forward, but Sam roughly shoved him back against the wall. "No, no, no," Sam said in a sadistically playful tone, "I want to take things slow." Sam kissed the tip of Kurt's penis causing Kurt to shudder with anticipation. "And I /always/ get what I want."

"Sammy! Please stop teasing! I'm sorry I left last night, but-!" Sam gripped Kurt's dick harder and growled out, "No excuses Kurt. You left me high and dry last night. Not acceptable." Letting go of his boyfriend Sam turned and began to wash his body as if he hadn't just teased his boy to the point of frustration.

Kurt stared at the back of boyfriend's body incredulously. Normally when subjected to a view like this, Kurt would just sit there and drool. But not this time. Kurt was desperate, and, despite what he or anybody else might think, Kurt Hummel was not above begging. "Sam, please," he pleaded huskily. His voice was barely heard by Sam over the sound of the water beating against the floor. Sam wasn't going to give in. He was strong. He had to make a point. "Sammy, I'll do /anything/. Please." Sam's willpower crumbled instantly. "Anything?"

Nodding his head frantically Kurt stretched his arms out towards the larger teen, trying to convey to Sam just how desperate he was. Smirking, Sam walked back towards the brunet. Gently Sam ran his fingers through Kurt's immaculate mane. "Anything?" Sam repeated in a teasing way knowing that Kurt would do /whatever/ he asked of him at this point, but want to continue with the game.

Again Kurt nodded while trying to pull Sam closer. "Anything I swear. Just /please/ Sammy!" Happy with the declaration Sam pulled the small boy closer grasping his ass with one hand while the other held his face in position as he leaned forward. "Good boy." Brushing their lips together Kurt let out a soft gasp. Moving away yet again Sam said, "No talking, no moving, no orgasm until I've had my fun. Clear?"

Kurt nodded a little bit even though he was instructed not to move. Without saying a word, Sam grabbed Kurt by the hips and spun him around. Kurt's skin, warm from furious blushing and the scalding hot water, was instantly cooled. The impact of his face with the hard tiles made Kurt wince a little. Kurt's outward display of pain didn't go unnoticed by Sam- part of the blonde boy wanted to hug Kurt, console him; but the other part, the part that was in control now, wanted to make Kurt suffer in all kinds of ways.

Sam bit the soft flesh between Kurt's neck and shoulder. He sucked on it until it was raw, and, with slight pressure from his teeth, Sam managed to make Kurt bleed. Sam's never seen colors go quite as well as those of Kurt's pale skin and his bright red blood. Sam wiped the blood off with his fingers, shoving it to Kurt's lips. He didn't even have to think about it; he knew what Sam wanted. Kurt took Sam's blood-covered fingers into his mouth, sucking until the copper taste filled his mouth, stinging his nose.

Lapping at the wound Sam removed his fingers from Kurt's mouth and brought them down to his opening. Struggling not to moan at the feeling of Sam's large fingers entering him Kurt took a shaky breath trying to calm himself and adjust to feeling so full.

Grinning widely Sam brought himself face level to Kurt's ass. Watching as his fingers began fucking him Sam's tongue swept across the sensitive skin between Kurt's cheeks. Unable to hold back Kurt let out a shriek and jerked against the blond's hand and mouth.

Immediately Sam removed himself from the smaller boy. "I'm disappointed in you Kurtsie." Swiftly turning and grabbing the older boy's dick Kurt glared. "I swear Sam Evans if you don't fuck me right now!" Removing Kurt's hand Sam growled out, "What?"

"Fuck me now or you'll be /very/ sad /very/ soon..." The smirk Sam had been wearing on his large lips slowly fell away. "don't make threats you can't keep Kurt."

Grinning Kurt looked back up at his lover and purred. "It's a promise."

Pausing Kurt could see the gears turning in Sam's head before lowly murmuring, "Ok then...later Kurt."

"Sammy please!"

Turning around again Sam looked his boy in the eye, "Will you behave?"


End file.
